poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove
''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove ''is a Thomas/MLPFIM/Disney crossover film creating by 76859Thomas. Plot Kuzco is the spoiled and selfish 18-year-old teenaged emperor of the Inca Empire. He summons Pacha, the leader of a nearby village and Pacha's new friends: Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Sophie, Sky and Cool McCool, to inform them that he is building his enormous summer home, Kuzcotopia, on the site of Pacha's house, thus rendering Pacha and his family homeless. Pacha attempts to protest, but he and all our heroes are dismissed. Kuzco's advisor Yzma and her dim-witted right-hand man Kronk and her new friends, Queen Chrysalis, Discord and Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn), then try to poison Kuzco so that Yzma can take control of the empire, but the supposed poison turns out to be a potion which turns Kuzco into a llama rather than killing him. After knocking Kuzco unconscious, Yzma orders Kronk to dispose of him, but conscience-stricken Kronk loses the sack holding Kuzco. Kuzco ends up in Pacha's village, accuses Pacha and our heroes of kidnapping him and demands that they all help him return to the palace. Pacha refuse unless Kuzco builds his summer home elsewhere, and Kuzco attempts to find his own way home. He ends up surrounded by a pack of jaguars, only to be saved by Pacha, Thomas, Twilight and the others. Meanwhile, Yzma assumes command of the nation, but when Kronk reveals he never killed Kuzco, the two, Chrysalis, Discord and Team Galactic head out and begin to search the local villages for him. Kuzco feigns agreement with Pacha's demand, and Pacha, Thomas, Twilight and the others lead him back toward the palace. They stop at a roadside diner, and Yzma, Kronk and the villains arrive shortly after. Pacha and our heroes overhear Yzma and the villains discussing their plans to kill Kuzco, and attempt to warn him. Kuzco, doesn't believe them and returns to Yzma, only to overhear Yzma, Kronk and the villains discussing that they are seeking to kill him, and that the kingdom does not miss him. Kuzco realizes Pacha and all our heroes were right, but they had left. After a repentant Kuzco spends the night alone in the jungle, the 39 reunite and Pacha and all our heroes have already forgiven Kuzco. They race back to the palace, with Yzma, Kronk and the villains chasing them, although temporarily impeded to their frustration by Pacha's family, until the pursuers get hit by lightning and fall into a chasm. Kuzco, Pacha and our heroes arrive at Yzma's laboratory only to find that their pursuers somehow got there first. Kronk changes sides after a vicious tongue-lashing from Yzma who insults his cooking, and gets dropped down a trapdoor. Yzma summons the palace guards, forcing Kuzco, Pacha, Thomas, Twilight and the others to grab all of the transformation potions they can and flee. After trying several formulas that convert Kuzco to other animals, and then back to a llama, they escape the guards (but not Yzma) and find they are down to only two vials. Yzma accidentally steps on one of the two, turning herself into a tiny kitten. She still almost manages to obtain the antidote, but is thwarted by the sudden reappearance of Kronk. Shining Armor and Princess Cadence use their magic of love to get rid of Queen Chrysalis, sending her to faraway places. Then, Twilight and her friends uses the Elements of Harmony to defeat Discord. Team Galactic are all forced to flee. Kuzco becomes human again and sets out to redeem himself, building a small summer cabin on the hill next to Pacha's home at the peasant's invitation. Meanwhile, outdoorsman Kronk becomes a scout leader, with kitten-Yzma forced to be a member of the troop. Trivia *Discord, Queen Chrysalis and Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) are guest starring in this film and will work for Yzma. *The song for the end credits are "My Funny Friend and Me (sung by Sting)". *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove. *In the old bridge scene, Thomas, Luke and Twilight fell through the bridge along with Kuzco and Pacha while everyone else stayed on the side even before they even cross. When Kuzco, Pacha, Thomas, Luke and Twilight are falling after the bridge broke to pieces, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle flew after them to try to rescue them. Rainbow Dash: "Fluttershy! Cadence! Heckle! Jeckle! Quick!" Fluttershy: "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness." * Category:Freddieholc Category:Spin-off films